He lost it
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hermione knocks on the door to Ron's apartment. After 20 minutes, no one opens. "Okay..." says Hermione as she grab the door-knob. She is surprsised when the door is not locked.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **He lost it**

 **Hermione knocks on the door to Ron's apartment.**

After 20 minutes, no one opens.

"Okay..." says Hermione as she grab the door-knob. She is surprsised when the door is not locked.

She enter the apartment. The entire place smell alcohol, cum and a few other things she can not identify and that's most likely for the best anyways.

Empty beer-bottles, many of them, are on the floor and there are a half-eaten pizza on the kitchen-table and when she enter the living room, Hermione finds Ron sleeping on the couch, dressed in sweatpants and dirty old Gryffindor t-shirt.

"Wake up now, you bloody stubborn beer-head." says Hermione as she gives Ron a light punch on the arm.

"Uh...who the shit is there?" says Ron as he slowly open his eyes. Ron is very surprised and confused when he sees Hermione.

"Do you plan to spend the rest of your life as drunk loser or are you going to be a man and forget that your heart is broken? Tell me." says Hermione as she cross her arms over her chest and just satnd their with a serious look on her face, her eyes focused on Ron, waiting for him to answer.

"Why the freak to you care? I get that you love that shit-brain Draco, leave me alone. Before you go, could you get me another beer form the kitchen, please? I'm too damn tired to go there myself right now." says Ron, clearly very drunk.

"If you don't want to man up and stop being a guy who is trying to heal his pain with alcohol and porn, I'm not going to help you. Get your beer yourself, Ronald." says Hermione in a hard cold tone.

"Ah...okay. Bye then!" says Ron, without even looking at Hermione.

Hermione leave the apartment.

"Shit..." says Ron. "I'm never gonna be the man I was, she doesn't understand that I've already hit the bottom. From here there's no way back."

A few hours later, Harry enter Ron's apartment.

"Ron. What are you up to, man?" says Harry.

"I don't even know where I am at this fucking moment..." mumbles Ron, who sit on the couch with his pants unzipped, dick out and a beer in his left hand, looking like he is half-dead.

"This has gone too far. Ron, just pull it together. Draco and Hermione are married now." says Harry in a mature tone.

"Right, they're married and I am a pile of shit who no one can love. My life's more or less over..." says Ron.

"No, your life's not over. Don't think that, okay?" says Harry.

"Whatever..." says Ron as he put his dick back inside his pants, close the zipper, put down his beer on the table and put on his shirt.

"I hate seeing you like this, man. Clean up here and move on with your life before it's too late." says Harry.

"It's too bloody late already..." says Ron.

"It's not, Ron my friend." says Harry. "Close maybe, but too late. Trust me."

"I've never seen much reason to doubt you before, Harry..." says Ron.

"Good. You clean up this damn mess and I'll see you later at Diagon Alley." says Harry.

"Okay..." says Ron.

4 hours later at Diagon Ally.

Harry walk out from Ollivander's store.

"Ron's late..." mumbles Harry as he look at his watch.

"Hello, Harry." says Hermione with a smile as she walk up to Harry.

"Hermione, hello there." says Harry.

"Are you having a nice day?" says Hermione.

"Yes, do you?" says Harry.

"Yes. Life's good for me." says Hermione.

"So where's Draco?" says Harry.

"Right now he's at home. I'm just here to buy some potion supplies and such." says Hermione.

"I'm waiting for Ron." says Harry. "He's late."

"Okay. I'll see you another time. Bye!" says Hermione as she walk away.

In his apartment, Ron's drunk again, wearing only his boxers and is half-asleep on the couch.

"Fuck! Should have met up with Harry...damn!" says Ron, but he's too drunk to get up from the couch, so he doesn't.

Harry decides that, since Ron doesn't show up like they agreed on, he heads home.

"Ron's not showing up. I'll go home instead." says Harry.

At the same time, Ron's opening another beer.

"Fucking damn shit-brain Malfoy! Someday I'll kill that freak and..." mumbles Ron. "Hermione will be..."

Before he can say anything else, Ron fall asleep on the couch.

14 hours later, Ron wakes up to the sound of an owl that arrive with a letter for him.

The letter says "I want you to meet me at the Hog's Head today at 19.00. You and I need to talk. Blessings from Harry J. Potter."

 **The End.**


End file.
